Love is War
by asamisohma
Summary: Ciel x Alois AU. Ciel Phantomhive is finally going into high school after a traumatizing past. Will he ever learn how to love? Will a certain blond haired fiend have anything to do with this? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Rated T for violence
1. School, life, and eyes

Ciel's PoV

"Ugh... Sebastian. Remind me why we're doing this again?"

" Bocchan, you need to be in anenvironment with other way, it's high time we started a new

life."

I merely ran a hand through my slate haired locks. Why must he

be like this?I am Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. Iam fourteen and going into high school now. Lovely. I had never attended a public school due to the fact that l was a person of a very high status a few years ago. But that is no house used to be very large and very nice. I loved my parents very very much, but that all changed one night when our house caught on fire. I had been the only one to escape, but once l was out, l was kidnapped by the arsonists and I was held in captivity for a year, and my right eye which was burnt from the fire lost sight due to lack of treatment. After a year of treatment, both for the mind and body which had been abused, l was free to go, bearing an eye patch over my right eye. But from there on out, l knew my life would never be the same. (I didn't really need the mental treatment mind you) I was placed in the hands of my godfather, Sebastian Michaelis. He was a close friend of my father's due to the age difference, and was a person who l did trust. That was three years ago, and now, to complete my treatment, l must attend a public high school.

I was at the least to say, furious about this. I had gone through hours and hours of torture, but this was the worst,to say the least. I still considered how things could be better. I was afraid, to put it simply. I, Ciel Phantomhive, was afraid. There were so many things involved. What of they didn't like me? What if l was bullied? What if l miss the bus? Is the food good? Will they make fun of my eyepatch?

These types of questions ran through my head every time l even thought about that damn school. God, why? I shrugged it off though. Atleast there were people l knew. I have moved into a town where some of my relatived resided. Angelina "Red" Durquess was my aunt, my late mother's younger sister. I remember her watching me and taking care of me when l was younger. Then, there were some distantly related, but close member of our family. These were the Midfords. They were very kind to me as a child, and l remember hours of playing with their daughter, Elizabeth "Call me Lizzie!" Midford. My cousin was obsessed with all things cute, and frankly, it scared the hell out of me. Lizzie was in my grade, so, l was going to be put in a class with her. I wouldn't ever admit this out loud, but l was quite reassured about this. Lizzie was someone l cared for deeply as my ast family left. Aunt Francis was nice too, but my cousin Edward despises me. Oh well, win some, lose some.

The car lurched to a stop.

"Ciel, we're here.", called the Sebastian's silky voice. Sebastian... he was actually very good to me. He'd subtly tease me about my feminine looks and short stature, but l could tell he still cared. He was still kind to me, and usually went along with my unusual and demanding every whim, thus earning me the title "Bocchan" meaning "little lord" in Japanese. I sometimes got a little frustrating to him, but he went with it. But he'd come through for me. He even helped me choose what to wear today, a small, but thoughtful thing. It was a navy blue and green shaded long sleeved buttoned shirt with a white T shirt underneath, paired with a pair of dark skinny jeans and blue sneakers. I actually did look quite nice. He still cared... almost like a father.

"Ciel..." I heard my name being called and quickly brought my attention to where Sebastian's pale finger was pointed. I noticed a bright pink shape and recognized my cousin, Lizzie. Her blond curls bounced as she wildly waved at me. Lizzie ran up to our car door.

"HI CIEL!" She shrieked, and proceeded to unlock my door. Sebastian smirked a little, but was cut off by a glare from me. I gave her a small pathetic attempt of a smile, and she bought it. After all my supplied were gathered, I was ready to go. I quickly waved to Sebastian, and looked at the large building in my field of vision. So, this is a public high school. This should be interesting...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had finished checking in at the front office, and getting my Paperwork fromt he office lady... er... man. William T. Spears was his name. I stored that piece of information in the back of my mind, watching his green eyes closely under the glint of his spectacles and began walking to my new locker. I then saw a boy about my age headed to the same vicinity. I studied him closely. He was wearing a black bow tie and purple T shirt with a spider web on it, along with some scandalously short shorts and thigh high leather boots. Rather provacative clothing for what was meant to be school attire I stared at his almost childish looking face and then his eyes. They didn't match. His face was smiling, but his light blue eyes showed only a thin glimpse of happiness. But underneath them, l saw sadness and pain. They mirrored my own cerulean blue orb.

"Who is that?" I asked Lizzie. She then replied, "He... is Alois Trancy."

A/N: ASAMI HERE! I HOPE YOU

LIKED IT! BOWTIES ARE COOL! I

really wanted it to sound like

Ciel's voice and tone!

And remember, my pretties...

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. PE, Friends, and Kisses

Ciel's PoV

I stared into the eyes of the boy knows as Alois Trancy. He also stared at me, only with a small smirk as he sauntered over to where l stood. I could only stare in shock as he opened the locker next to mine. I blushed for a second, but got ready and unpacked all my possessions, getting ready for my very first class. I was a bit late, havaing joined a month into school, but there was a lot of paperwork to be filled out, and a good house as well, this all being very last minute.  
I saw Alois open his locker up, and was surprised to see that it was rather plain looking, the only adornment being a picture of who l assumed, a younger version of Alois himself and another little boy with light brown hair and eyes, probably a relative. The blodn haired boy gazed at the photo almost sadly, but turned away and shut his locker, hurrying on to his next class.  
I saw Lizzie spacing out in the hallway and snapped m fingers a couple times to bring her back from whatever cute planet she'd been visiting.  
"Sorry Ciel! I was just busy imagining you in a dress!". I don't even wanna know.  
I went to my math class and saw Mr. Spears from the office. He explained that he was sitting in for Professor Keinz and was not the actual teacher. I was then instructed to introduce myself. I spoke with a direct, clear diction.  
"Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am fourteen years old and I enjoy reading and playing chess. I hope we can have a good year together." I then scanned the room for empty seats, and to my dismay, the only one was next to..."Phantomhive, sit next to Trancy please." I groaned a little to myself. Alois seemed like trouble, and that was the last thing l wanted. Besides, the only person l knew in this class was Lizzie and even she was seated across the room, away from my seat next to the window. As l set my things down, Alois turned to me. "Hello Ciel, I'm Alois Trancy. It's nice to meet you." I guess first impressions are a lot. He seems like an OK person to me. He held his hand out to me, which l took. He then brought my pale hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. I turned beet red and yanked it away as if it was a stove that had touched me.  
"W-What are you doing?!" Alois only smirked and turned to the front of the room. Who was I kidding? I knew he was trouble when l first saw him. Luckily, we were in a corner of the room, so we were unnoticed. Otherwise, I'd have been mortified.  
I hissed at him, "What's wrong with you?!" He just asked, "No, what's wrong with you? Your face is very red." I just furiously turned my head to the front of the room and tried to concentrate on the lesson, and trying to ignore the piercing gaze on the back of my head.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After math class, I had science, and then two out of three encore classes , leaving my other core and last encore at the end. It was a strange, almost broken schedule, but l guess I'd have to deal with a late lunch. Back when l was treated, we were allowed to dine whenever we pleased, and l usually chose an earlier lunch opposed to the rest of the people with me. My lunch was nearly at 12 o'clock, leaving about 3 hours until school was out. I then realized l wasn't blinking, and my contact was starting to wear out. I rapidly opened and closed my eye, soothing the burning feeling and set on for my next class. I saw Alois go to the room next to the science room. I was almost disapponted then snapped back to reality. What was l thinking? He was a man after all! God...  
I entered a science room, and was assigned a science seat. I was introduced by our teacher and sat down for the lesson, which was quite basic. I was slightly fascinated by our teachers. We had Mr. Lau, and Miss Ran Mao, who we called just Ran Mao. She was a pretty, but silent Asian woman who seemed to be quite young for a teacher's aide. She silently helped Mr. Lau for the lesson. Mr Lau on the other hand scared me. He never once opened his smiling eyes while calling on students, writing on the board, or catching people chewing gum.  
After the lesson ended. I went to the physical education room, finding that Alois was next to me. I changed silently in a bathroom stall, not wanting to change in public in the washroom. I noticed Alois wearing the uniform, a plain grey T shirt and any choice of shorts, his being extremely short. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open to the gymnasium. When l sat and stretched in the lines we were assigned to. I saw a girl from my science class, Lilah sitting next to a pale girl with long black and white hair tied up in a ponytail. Her electric blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul as they gazed at me. She saw me looking at her, andinstantly flipped her hair in the other direction, talking instead to another girl with long dirty blonde hair and red eyes not unlike those of my butler. Simply, she was talking and the blonde haired girl and Lilah were listening. When the stretches over, we were to go outside and play a game called kickball. As I stood there, the blue eyes girl from before stood with Lilah, Alois and the other blond haired girl.  
"Hi, I'm Asami. It's very nice to meet you. Lilah says she already knows you, but even though you and I are in the same science class, you may still not know me. That is Alois, and the girl over there.. "She jabbed her thumb to the blonde girl behind her. "Is Saki. She's not much of a talker, so don't expect of a conversation out of her." I made a mental note of this and headed over to the general direction of the grounds we were to play on. I watched everyone line up, doing so myself. Asami was first, and l watched her sprint towards the ball and kick it two fields over, then calmy walking as everyone wran to fetch it. After scoring a home run, she slapped her hand with Saki's and played cards for the rest of the game, and l chose to do as well. Lilah's fluffy red hair was in two braids and her emerald colored eyes sparkled as she drew a butterfly and gave it to Asami, who accepted it. Soon, PE was over, and l rushed to my next class, French. I saw Alois and Saki in there, and sat in the front of the room, away from those two. The period went by fast, and l took a liking to my new teacher, Miss Paula. She was quite kind to me, but her annoying habit of shaking the small hand bells she had to get the class' attention made me feel more beast than human.  
As l packed up for lunch, I remembered Asami inviting me to sit with her and the rest of her "clam family". I wonder... I was grateful to her for giving me someplace to fit in this school. But here it was now... lunch with Alois..

A/N: Asami here! I love you all so so so so so much! Thanks for ym reviews as well! I never knew that l would get this many o the first chapter (OK, maybe l did... l mean, this is a Ciel x Alois high school fic. These are pretty rare...) But...  
Arigatou! Sayonara! (goodbye and thanks)


	3. Lunch, Fire and Hugs

HI guys! Asami here! Ummm... I know I've been terrible with my updates lately, and I'm really really sorry about that. I made this chappy extra long for all my sweet honey bees! (sorry! Been watching a lot of venusangelic videos lately) So... yea!

Ciel's PoV

Lunch. I headed on over to where the cafeteria was located. Sebastian had already left some money deposited in my account online, so all l had to do was register that l had bought the food at the front of the room. I saw Lilah's fiery red hair, and Asami's long striped hair. I noticed another girl with the same color hair as Lilah and a few other people, like Alois sitting at that section of the table. Asami's arms were draped over the thin frame of a girl with long light blonde hair similar to Alois' shade. Her eyes were a bright baby blue and gave an almost catlike aura. Next to her was a girl with very long white hair that faded to blue at the ends. She had eyes that looked almost like molten gold, and seemed to pierce right through me. I noticed that she was very tall as well. Saki glanced at me, and the girls begain to introduce themselves.  
"Hi! I'm Mitsuki!" , said the blonde. "Kyoko here!" said the taller girl. "Here, Ciel, I'll take you to the food register!" Asami took my hand and dragged me through the massive throng of children, depositing me near the main food section. I watched almost in awe as she took two sliced of pizza, two apples, two oranges, a milk carton, a cookie, and a side of tater tots. "Do you want meatloaf? I can't have any, since I'm a vegetarian. How about salad. You still need to keep that cute frame of yours!" I blushed a little at the "cute" comment but opted for the meatloaf. After getting that, I got a chocolate milk. The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I prefer the plain and natural taste of milk. I kinda hate chocolate." I fake gasped a little as we walked back to the table, and l noticed two other girls. The other red head looked exactly like Lilah, only that her hair was longer. "Hi! I'm Minami! Lilah says you already know her!" She seemed like a nice girl. I saw another rather sensible looking girl with short brown hair and glasses pull Mitsuki down, as the blonde had drifted off into space. Kyoko and Alois were having an animated conversation, leaving me slightly confused, but shaking my head. The previous girl said, "Hi. I'm Kotoko. Nice to meet you." I nodded to her, and began to start on my food, but stopped at the sight that awaited me.  
Asami was practically inhaling the food she got, at an almost inhuman pace. The inhabitants of the table however, were unfazed. She left an apple and orangte left, claiminbg to eat them later. I then saw her take out a black tumbler and open it up. Small wisps of steam rose from the top, and she sniffed it happily. Mitsuki rolled her eyes and Saki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Is that tea?" "Yes, herbal tea." Came the reply. I stared almost longingly at it, when she stood up, walked away and came back later with a cup. She poured some of it in the cup and passed it to me, then sniffed and crossed her arms, looking away. "B-But its not like I care or anything." I sipped the tea delicately, as she mirrored my movements. I ran my finger through my hair, and stood up. Lunch was to be dismissed. I saw Minami, and asked her what her next class was. "All of us have Home Ec. together, and thats how we all became friends! Asami and Saki accidentally set their food on fire, and we ran to help! Then we found out how much we had in common. But as for our teacher... he's very... colorful."  
I shuddered in apprehension, and set off for my destination. There was a dirty blonde headed man wearing... goggles? and a white apron. He looked at us, and l noticed a cigarette poking out the corner of his mouth. Was that even legal? He looked at me. "You must be Ciel, eh? Name's Bardroy, call me Bard though. That's all ya need ta know. Go sit on with Red and company." He gestured to Minami's table, where she worked with Kotoko and Lilah. Alois and l took seats next to each other, but honestly, l wasn't in the mood for any of his antics. Asami, Mitsuki, Kyoko and Saki all crowded at the table to the left of ours, and we faced front for the demo. Kotoko calmly yanked on a pair of lab safety goggles, and looked at me, then again to the front. "We'll be making apple tart today guys." Bard looked to the front of the room. In what seemed like mmillseconds, there was a large BOOM! and red toungues of flames danced across the front of the room. I realzied l had fallen backward out of my chair, but was barely able to register the pain. I sat there, paralyzed, and shocked. Red. Red.  
Memories of the painful night that had changed everything had crowded over my mind. For a second, l saw my self as a little boy again, running away with fear in his eyes. I attempted to protect myself from the flashbacks by crossing my forarms and huddling in a fetal position. Alois saw me, and carried me out into the hallway, kicking open a door l hadn't even noticed was there. In the corner of my eye, l saw the girls attempt to douse the fire. Alois set me down gently against the side of the hall walls, and l felt my arms be gently removed. "Ciel? Ciel?" I looked up into the beautiful faded blue eyes of Alois Trancy. I looked at him, almost in fright, but what happened next surprised me.  
I felt a pair of long arms encirle my light frame and hold me tight in there warmth. I could barely remember the last time someone had shown me this kind of affection. I held onto him tightly, as if he was a lifesaver, and l was drowning. I felt as if that was true, as l looked into his eyes. "Do you need to go see the nurse?" I shook my head, and thought of my colorful aunt and her volley of questions she'd be throwing at me. I furiously shook my head, and he nodded. The door opened and a slightly charred Bard asked me, "Hey, you ok kid?" I nodded at shakily stood up and entered the room.  
The sweet aroma of baking filled my nostrils and l walked, almsot in a stupor towards Minami. She and Kotoko were sitting with Lilah munching away on the apple tart they made. Lilah wordlessly pushed a bowl towards me, and one for Alois. She went back to her conversation. I could tell the girls were acting naturally so that l wouldn't feel strange, and as small as that gesture was, it meant a lot to me. Kyoko and the others sauntered over to us, and l began to take my first bite. The tart had a rich flavor, and left a sweet creamy aftertaste. I slowly savored the flavor, and before l know it, the small bowl was empty. Class was about to end in five minutes, and we quickly cleaned up, and left the room.  
I had English/Language Arts with Mitsuki and Kyoko. The rest of the girls waved goodbye to us, and we went on to class. The teacher, Arthur Doyle was a polite man who was also a part time writer if l wasn't mistaken. I did admire his work so. It was a nice, but quiet class. I sat at a table with Kyoko and Mitsuki. Mitsuki nuzzled her head into my shoulder and Kyoko silently stroked my slate grey locks while l worked. I looked at the time, seeing as to how the bell would ring at any minute. I had social studies next with Saki. A cheerful looking Indian man with golden eyes and long purple hair smiled at me and said, "You must be Ciel, right? You'r so cuute!" He was almost like Lizzie. Saki calmy kicked him and took my hand to lead me to the back of the room. Our teacher, Soma was passed out, and l spent the rest of my period doodling in a spare notebook. Class ended once again, and l was left with Saki, who packed up her things, and motioned for me to follow her out. I  
I followed the girl outside of the class, and saw the the entire group creating a ruckus outside the hallway. I was slightly annoyed, but l shook my head. These people had shown me kindness, and l was indebted to them for that. I saw everyone walking home, and realized l could do the same as well, only Sebastian was coming to pick me up. Later then... we could walk home, and l could find my way around the subdivision. After all, most of the children at this school lived in this subdivision. The entire school was actually located INSIDE the mammoth subdivision. Oh, trick or treating would be amazing this year. N-Not that I would go or anything. I saw a shiny black car pull up to the curb, and l waved goodbye to everyone, then entered the car, tossing my schoolbag to the side. Sebastian smiled a little, and began to drive me home. This day had definetely gone better than planned...

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE A LOT, BUT A REVIEW TOTALLY BRIGHTENS MY DAY UP! I mean, it really isn't much, unless you happen to be on a DS or something. That's how l used to read fanfiction (and still do sometimes).

Also, I have developed a new system for my updating times... for each chapter

1-2 reviews: in the next two weeks or so

3 reviews: Later this week

4 reviews: In the next two days

5 reviews: Tomorrow

6 reviews: IN AN HOUR! (or at least by the end of today!)

DOMO, ARIGATOU!

Sayonara!


	4. Neighbors, dinner, and windows

A/N: This is the second time l am typing this entire thing up. My friend Saki came over for a while, and l had not saved this file. We were trying to access my computer, but then told her l hadn't shut it down in nearly 2 weeks. (it's an old dinosaur PC, but l love it)She made me shut it down, but then it started acting weird and only showing a black screen. I had been typing for nearly two hours, but my entire computer was wiped and restored. So... there. All my files are gone, but hopefully some of the major programs l use (Synthesia, MikuMikuDance, iTunes) are all saved. If not... I have someone l need to punch. Ok! On another note, my friend needs your help. She writes Ciel x Alois , but right now, she feels as if she's a terrible writer and she has writers block. BTW: I FINALLY WATCHED "MY NEIGHBOR TOTORO"!

SO GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORY! Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!

Ciel's PoV

As we opened the front door to the house, I headed on up to my room, and l dropped my navy blue and green backpack to the floor. Sebastian called,  
"Bocchan, how was your day at school?"  
I flopped on my bed, and closed my eyes. I heard his clear distinct footsteps coming up the stairs and closer and closer until they stopped outside my room. I cracked open one eye, and then another. I saw him standing outside my room near the open doorway. He glided over to my bed, and l looked up into his crimson eyes and said,  
"I made some new... friends today. They're very... interesting, but l know they're good people." I thought back to ELA class and thought of Mitsuki and Kyoko, and of Saki helping me out in Social Studies class.  
"They live in this subdivision, so maybe l could walk home with them sometimes. They're mostly girls, and there is one boy. Gender doesn't matter with me though."  
Sebastian gave me a small, almost concerned smile. He was dressed casually, since he had stayed home today to drop and pick me up from school. He was wearing a tight grey T shirt that showed off his toned body, and a pair of black skinny jeans. There was also an unzipped black hoodie hanging off of his broad shoulders. He asked,  
"Would you like to go outside?". At that, l nodded and picked up my cellphone, trudging down the stairs and pushing open front door. I looked outside at the sidewalk that crossed my driveway. I walked there and stood there. I looked to my left and saw a familar blonde mop of hair. Alois.  
Alois looked at me and ran toward me.  
"CIEL! What are you doing here?", he asked. I wiped the stunned look off of my face and asked,  
"No, what are you doing here, Trancy? " I emphazied the "you" and looked at him. He gestured to the house next to mine.  
" I live here..." Then, he seemed to take in where I was standing and that the house's door was open.  
"Ciel! You're my new neighbor! Claude was talking about you!" my mind immediately flashed to something Sebastian was saying earlier. We'd be having dinner with the Faustus... The man's name was Claude. Oh good God. I'd be having dinner with Alois. But... Why was his last name Trancy, not Faustus?  
I saw Sebastian's head peek out through the door and Alois saw him.  
" It was nice talking to you, Ciel. Bye!" He skipped off to the house next to ours and opened the door. I watched him leave, and then retired to my own home as well. When I saw Sebastian give me a knowing look, I looked at him and sighed in defeat as he motioned for me to have a seat at our dining table. I selected a ruby red apple and sat down. He began,  
"Allright Bocchan. We'll be having dinner at the Faustus' tonight. There are two people, Claude and his adopted son, Alois. Alois as I can already tell is acquainted with you, and he's your age. Claude and l work at H.E.L.L together, and we decided to carpool. Since we have to leave you two alone while we are working, we decided to have you both stay at either one's house, just as long as you are safe and together. Give us a call when you get back from school, ok? Since you'll be walking to and from together."  
I nearly choked on my apple.  
"W-WHAT?!", I spluttered out.  
" You heard me, Bocchan.", came the cool reply.  
I stared in disbelief at the man in front of me, and set the apple down. I felt like whacking my head on the nearest object I could find.  
"Alright. I need to go get some groceries now, Ciel. You go do you'r homework til then., ok? Then you can watch some TV. After I get back, we'll go over to their place. Dinner will be at 6:30, and it will be until 7:30. Then, Claude and I wil dos  
I nodded and walked upstairs to get my work. All I had was a math worksheet, an English paragraph, and a science permission slip to be signed. I set that on the dining table and got out everything else. Within a half hour, all my work was done, and I turned on the TV to find a favorite movie of mine, "Spirited Away" was on. I was up to the part where Chihiro was given a rice ball from Haku, and given her clothes. Then, Sebastian arrived home and I turned it off. He swiftly packed up and placed all the groceries away, then armed the house with the alarm, and I followed him out. He shut the garage door, and we crossed our lawn and walked towards the house to our right.  
Sebastian looked at the door, and took the small spider shaped black knocker and rapped on the door twice. I could see the silhouette of a tall man come to the door. When he opened it, I saw his wavy black hair and his square shaped face. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks, so he he must have come just now from work and not changed yet. I saw he was wearing spectacles, and golden eyes similar to Kyoko's glinted beneath them.  
"Welcome. My name is Claude Faustus.", said the man. I introduced myself, as Sebastian did the same thing. I saw Alois run down the stairs.  
"Hi! I'm Alois! I'm a friend of Ciel's from school!". Claude looked at me.  
" You have classes together?" I nodded in response to that.  
Claude ushered us into the dining room, and at the rectangular table, a small feast was displayed. I took a seat next to Sebastian, and was facing Alois, who sat next to Claude. I took some pot roast and mashed potatos and helped myself. The entire meal was silent, only with the occasional remark, but that was it. I would lock eyes with Alois every once in a while, and I saw his blazing with an emotion I couldn't identify. After it was all over, I stood up and looked around, finding everyone else to also be done.  
" Alois, why don't you take Ciel up to you're room?" He nodded and smiled at me. He ran off, grabbing my wrist and we flew up the stairs, finally reaching a stop at the room at the end of the hall to the right.  
It was a dark purple, almost eggplant colored room, and one wall had black vertical stripes running down the sides. I saw a mirror, and a mahogany bed with black sheets and lilac pillows. The only adornment on the walls was a framed picture of a spider. Alois sat on his bed, and motioned for me to sit as well.  
"Hello Ciel. It was very nice you have you over. But there are some things I wanted to discuss with you. I feel as if we should know about each other. How about asking questions?" l nodded in agreement, and said,  
"My turn. What is your full name?"  
"Alois Renee Trancy. I'm part French. And your's?"  
"Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. My name is French for sky."

After a while, I learnt a lot about him. His favorite color was purple (if nor obvious enough) and he liked M n M's a lot. He loved pop music and popcorn, and also preferred Coke over Pepsi. But then... He asked the question I was dreading.  
"What happened in the Home Ec. Room today?", he asked.

"I'll tell you. I am adopted, and Sebastian used to be an old family friend of my father's. Our house was set on fire, and I was the only one to make it out alive. I have a sensitivity to fire, and that was basically a 'trigger' emotion. But why did you hug me?". I saw him smile softly and say,  
"You looked so fragile, as of you were about to break at any moment, or be swept away. I wanted to give you someone to hang on to. To protect you." I felt as if all my feelings were explained in his words. Then, I decided to ask the question I'd been waiting for.  
"Why are you adopted?" The look in his sky blue eyes glowed, then faded to the a dull, glassy hue of nostalgia.

"When I was born, my parents never really had time for me, and they cared very little for me. My little brother Luka and I were troublemakers back then. My mother commited suicide later, and our father abandoned us. We had to use the aliases Jim and Oliver Macken so that people wouldn't recognize us. Luka eventually died of disease and malnutrition, and I was all alone. I let my guard down, and was kidnapped off the streets to become a sex slave. The old man who used me day and night as his "favorite" was awful. He'd use me and abuse me like  
I was trash. This lasted nearly a year before I was rescued. The children were then either A.) returned to their families, or B.) sent to an orphanage. My father had disowned me, so it was B.) was taken, and I was adopted by Claude. Now, here I am today."  
I stared in wonder at the boy. All his life, he had never been shown any kindness other than from his brother, while i was constantly doted on.

"I-" I was cut off by Sebastian yelling  
. " Ciel! Let's go!" I walked down the stairs and slipped my shoes on, saying goodbye. We exited the house and crossed the lawn to our own.  
As soon as we got inside, I just walked up to my room as Sebastian disarmed the alarm. After brushing my teeth and changing in my bathroom into pyjamas, I walked into my room part. I was about to close the window when I saw Alois in the window accross from mine. Alois?!

He smiled at me, and I saw his purple pyjamas as he walked around to get something. It was a markerand a paper. He wrote something and showed me. 'Good Night' it read.  
I crossed my room to get to my desk and got out a highligter and a notebook. 'Good Night Alois' it read. I then closed the window and he did his. I looked around my navy blue painted room. It was very plain, with a simple white and blue bed, and a small bulletin board about the stocks was near my desk, which was in the ither side of the room, next to my mirror. I turned off the light, and finally slept.

A/N: I hope you liked it, since it took me til 2;30 in the morning to type!

Arigato minna! Thanks!

Nya~!


	5. Chocolate, Cake, and PE

OK GUYS! HERE IS A CHAPTER UPDATE! FINALLY! *dies* MY COMPUTER GOT FIXED SOMEHOW, AND I FINALLY HAVE FREE TIME TO TYPE! BTW: READ AND REVIEW 'S STORY! SHE JUST GOT BETTER FROM PNEUMONIA SO SHE NEEDS SOME LOVE! AND ALSO, THERE ARE SOME SLIGHTLY SUGGESTIVE SEXY YAOI TIMES IN THIS CHAPPY! ON WITH THE STORY!

Ciel's PoV

"Ciel, wake up." I saw Sebastian standing ovre me, clapping his hands. I rose slightly and lifted myself up to a sitting position, my back propped up against the headboard of my bed, listening to his words.  
"Wake up! Claude and l have to go to work today, and you and Alois must to walk to school together! Hurry up!". I nodded weakly and trudged to my bathroom, turning on the pale white light. I exited for a second to grab some clothes. After l brushed my teeth and hair, I threw on the dark green T shirt and faded blue jeans I had selected today and took Sebastian's hoodie from yesterday, leaving it unzipped. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket, and proceeded to walk down the stairs.  
I saw the signed science permission slip and hastily shoved it in a folder, and put that in my backpack. I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, and walked over, to see a plate of sizzling bacon and freshly cooked omelettes. I grabbed them quickly and wrapped them in a paper roll. I ran to the front door and Sebastian moved at lightning speed towards the garage, getting ready to leave with Claude. I walked outside to see Alois smiling at me and holding up a similarly wrapped waffle slathered in honey. He bounced with excitement, and I saw a black car (Sebastian's) leave out of the corner of my eye.  
We instantly took off, and ran until we could see our own breath in tiny puffs around us. I turned my head to see Alois' flushed face grinning at me, and l smiled slightly back. I felt something warm slip into my hand and saw his own clutching mine. I blushed and looked away, not bothering to remove my hand from his gentle grasp. Then, we continued at a regular pace 'til we reached the school. We saw the girls standing in a corner, and l greeted all of them. Mitsuki, Saki, Asami and Kyoko were all dicussing something when they saw us... and our hands. Saki and Kyoko raised an eyebrow, and Mitsuki and Asami smiled as if there was a secret between them, and l noticed a bump on Asami's head that hadn't been there before, as well as a dazed and confused smile. Kyoko said,  
"Tisk tisk.", and went on inspecting her nails. Asami clutched a violin to her chest as if it'd run away from her. I played the violin myself, but I hadn't practiced in months. I made my self a mental note to check up on it's location when l had some time.  
"Ciel." I looked at Mitsuki, who held out a small square of chocolate to me. I gratefully accepted it, as did everyone else excepting Asami, who wrinkled her nose. Alois took it from my pale hand and swiftly pushed it between my soft pink lips, his finger lingering near them. The sweet taste invaded my mouth and I sighed in happiness, ignoring the fact that Alois had fed me. I opened my eyes, and saw, to my relief that no one was paying us any attention, and they were lost in their own little worlds. I heard the early bell, as did the others, and we exchanged farewells and parted our ways.  
Alois walked with me down the long hall, and I waved back to Lizzie, who had caught sight of me. He opened his locker, and I saw the picture againt. 'That must be Luka', I thought, and looked closely. The boy in the picture looked like Alois, with the same small dimple and childish smile. His hair, however looked like melted chocolate, with matching eyes. I thought back tp the chocolate Alois fed me and I blushed. I grabbed my things quickly and slammed my door shut, walking to my first class with Alois on my heels.  
We entered our class, and he faced me, smiling. I then noticed his clothes. He was wearing a tight black T shirt with purple skinny jeans. I looked away and began to set my things out on my desk. I then saw a tall man dressed in white sitting at the front of the room, in the teacher's desk. This must have been Aleister Chamber, my teacher. He had long, light blonde hair that brushed the top of his shoulders. I could see his icy blue eyes as he locked his with mine. I walked up to his desk and heard him say,  
"Hello, you must be Ciel." I heard him purrin an almost seductive tone, and I started to back away slowly.  
"Come hither, O sweet robin of mine." My eye widened and I backed away further as he tried to grasp my hand. He walked up to me and rested his hand on my back, trailing it down my hip. I shuddered, and was about to push him off when I heard saw Alois walk up to the front, anger gleaming in his eyes silently. Mr. Chamber saw him and backed away, his eyes shining with what appeared to be regret and slight guilt. Alois grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me back to my seat.  
"What's wrong?", I asked him, and he said,  
"It's nothing." I just looked at him, and he nodded. I could tell something was wrong, but I knew better than to pry, so I just turned to the front and payed attention to the lesson, rubbing my slightly sore wrist.  
After Science with Lilah, I had P.E. next. I changed in the bathroom stall, due to my self conscious-ness of the burn marks and numerous scars on my back, and waited for Alois, who had seemingly calmed down. He smiled at me, and I still saw a tinge of sadness in his baby blue eyes. We walked to the P.E entrance, and sat down in our line spots. We were told to partner up, and Alois and I stayed together. I noticed Asami and Saki sitting nearby and they partnered up. Lilah was nowhere to be seen: She was in the nurses's office for allergies. We began to copy the two girls' graceful movements. First, we spread our legs wide, and touched the tips of our feet together, forming a diamond shape between us. We grabbed each others hands, pulling in and out, stretching out our thighs. Then, we did some sit ups. After everything else, there was the final stretch, for our backs. I saw Asami and Saki line up, back to back. They then held hands, and Asami leaned forwards, as Saki bent back, their backs glued together and their feet planted on the ground. They continued to do this, until Saki leaned on back and her feet lifted off the ground. Asami stood up more, and Saki rolled up, flipping off the other girls shoulders backwards, landing in a crouch. They were about to try again with Asami being lifted, but I just sweatdropped a little and turned to Alois, his warm body heat pressed against my own.  
"Asami's a professional martial artist, and she boxes. Saki is a dancer and a great gymnast.", said Alois when seeing my facce. After we were done, Ash and Angela, the twin gym teachers told us had a free period to do whatever we wanted. We both agreed to do some homework, and the two girls joined us. We all sprawled out on the cool gym floor together, and worked on whatever work we had, and discussing whatever came to mind. I saw Asami and Saki turn to each other. Saki held out her hands and knelt as Asami walked to the other side of the gym. Asami jumped off of Saki's hand and flipped backwards into a graceful bicycle kick. She was about to land into Saki's arms, but Saki moved, and the girl hurtled to the floor, only to bounce back up again. I shook my head, and got back to the locker room with Alois. I changed and cleaned up to leave when the bell rung.  
After French, I had lunch. Mitsuki saw me and let out a small "meow", dragging me to her table. Everyone was seated and they all began to eat, and with Asami's case, inhale their food. Alois was fed some Cheez its by Kyoko, and she popped one in my mouth as well. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Asami finished the last of her food, and daintily dabbed at the corner of her mouth with a napkin I didn't even know was there. I took my apple and put it in my bag, waiting for lunch to end. As soon as the bell rang, all eight of us walked to Home Ec. with Bard. I prayed to myself a repeat of yesterday wouldn't occur, and nearly screamed with joy when Bard told us we could make whatever we wanted, but he wouldn't bake anything himself. Minami busied herself and Kotoko in getting her ingredients, and they set off to bake a vanilla cake. Asami calmly got out a black box from her backpack, and unpacking it, revealing a small cast iron tea set. She set a small flame underneath her propped up teapot, and got out a small box with what appeared to be different blends of tea leaves in small compartments. She got out the one marked No. 6, and poured it inside a small satched and stapled it shut, tossing it in the teapot. Asami then looked at me and flipped her hair. I turned to watch Kyoko, Saki and Mitsuki playing tic tac toe together, and Minami and Kotoko worked together and mixed the ingredients.  
"Wanna turn mixing? My arm is tired, and Kotoko wants to talk to Mitsuki.", said Minami, holding out the bowl to me. I looked at the bowl, and grabbed the wooden spoon and turned to stir. I felt a body press up against my own. I felt the steady breathing of Alois Trancy as he pressed up, his chest against my body, and I felt his hand wrap over my own, mixing the batter with me. By now, everyone was looking at us, in both shock, and slight humor. I flushed red, but let the boy stay, pressed up against me. His warm breath teased and stirred my slate gray locks. I continued to mix, and when we appeared to have a good consistency, I set the bowl down, after scooping some of the mixture onto my pointer finger to taste. I was about to taste it when I felt a wet warmth envelop my finger. I looked in shock to see Alois licking the last of the batter from my finger. Minami was the only one to notice this, and she quickly diverted the attention of the others. I turned a furious shade of red and pushed Alois off of me. Minami gave me a paper napkin to wipe my finger off, and she whisked the bowl away so she could pour it into the pan. Asami pushed a hot cup of tea to me, and I drank it, letting its warmth flood into my mouth. Class ended in 10 minutes, and we all left, after dividing the cake between us all.  
Before l knew it, the day had ended, and we all parted ways at the back entrance of the school. Minami and Lilah walked together, and Asami off in another direction with Kyoko, Mitsuki, Kotoko and Saki walking away. Alois and I walked home together, after waving goodbye.  
Alois and I walked home together, and I unlocked the front door to my house, and entered, letting him in after me, then locking the door after he entered. Alois looked around, and located our kitchen, setting his bag down near the dining table. We sat silently, and did our homework. Alois then asked to turn on the television. I did so, and "Halloween Town" came on. This was an appropriate movie for the time of year, Halloween itself was only a week from now, and Sebastian had yet to purchase sweets for the trick-or-treaters. I sat on the couch with Alois, curled up like he was. I was next to him, but after what seemed like an hour or so, I felt dizzy and laid my head down to sleep.  
I was awoken by my shoulder gently shook, and looked up into the face of Sebastian. I was curled on top of the still sleeping Alois and I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he continued to sleep. I blinked, and felt my contacts stick around a little in my eye. Thankfully, I had only slept for an hour, and with some lubrication from my eye doctor, there was no damage done. By the time I was back from the bathroom, Alois was awake and waiting for my return at the front door. He saw me and said,  
" Good bye, Ciel! See you tomorrow!" I waved to him as he ran down the sidewalk to his house, and entered it. I walked back inside my own house, and Sebastian began to prepare dinner.  
After a long dinner with Sebastian, with a small conversation in between, I was to retire for the night. I dressed in my nightgown, a long dress shirt that reached mid thigh. It was once my father's, but it had been salvaged from the fire. Thankfully, our precious family ring was saved as well: It had been inside the breast pocket of the shirt. I looked to the window to see Alois in his own night clothes, about to sleep as well. I wrote on my board from last night. 'Good night'. He turned to me with 'Sweet dreams' written on his notebook paper in bright purple. I smiled at him, and shut my blinds, then turning my light off. I then drifted off into my dreams.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I WILL IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS! I PROMISE! MMK? THANKS THANKS THANKS GUYS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Kisses, Slenderman, and cats

Hi guys! It's been a while since l updated! While l was gone, I twisted my ankle falling off a bus, and the bus driver didn't see me on the road, and nearly ran over me. Also, my legs are covered in bruises, and I had a mild concussion from where I hit my head on the sidewalk. So... there! Here's chappy 6! I threw in a surprise for you guys at the end! :) Short chappy though!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Ciel's PoV

It was finally the day of Halloween and I had known everyone for what seemed like a while. My home was all decorated and Sebastian had purchased a surplus of sweets to feed an army. My plans at the time were to stay at home and subtly steal the candy meant for the trick or treaters, since l believed that trick or treating was for mere children. But everything changed when Kyoko and Lilah magically showed up after school ended with cat ears for everyone, even me. We would be They even matched our hair colors so we looked natural. I had no other choice: Saki had a pair of scissors clutched in her hand and wore a look that said "or else". I valued my vital organs. so I slipped the ears on my head, wondering how Kyoko got such a thing: My hair color is very rare. Alois smiled at me and fake meowed, batting the air with his curled up fist. I smiled internally at his childish behavior.

"Ciel, such a cute little kitty." Alois purred at me and I turned red and looked away, scoffing. He turned to me and tickled my chin slightly, smiling as I shuddered. He lighltly breathed on my forehead, and I turned away turning away, embarrased. The girls turned to us, fixing the accessories on their heads, smiling. We all decided to go home, and meet up later. As Alois and I walked home, I realized that I never removed my cat ears. Oh well. I walked up to my room, and changed into a Victorian Style suit with my matching cat tail given to me by Kyoko. I looked at myself in the mirror, analyzing the somber look adorning my childish, pale face, then turned the corners of my mouth slightly up. I walked downstairs and saw Sebastian. My eyes widened and I tried to make a run for it. He saw me, and in three wide leaps, he had me encirled in his arms. I tried to run away, seeing him. He saw my cat ears, and began to nuzzle his cheek against mine. Alois opened my front door, holding two small pillowcases up, then saw the scene. He saw me struggling, and he quickly tied the cases around his waist, then ran towards me. He pried Sebastian off me, then kicked the front door open. We sprinted down the street, Sebastian chasing after us, screaming. After we turned the corner at the end of our street, we thought we lost him. I mentally laughed at the childish behavior of my guardian. We all met up with the girls at the front of the school, and soon, our night began.

We trudged down the damp lawns of people, and with the simple phrase: "TRICK OR TREAT!", we were instantly rewarded with treats, and l could feel my bag getting more and more heavy, and I was thoroughly satisfied by this. After what seemed like forever of waiting, something across the street caught my eye.

A man in a clown mask was harrassing a group of children and their adult chaperone who was most likely a parent of one of the children. There were three little boys around 9 years old, and two little girls, who seemed to be around kindergarten age. The masked man was touching their choulders and tilting his head in a creepy manner. The little girls burst into tears and ran to the mother, who attempted to comfort them. One of the boys said something to the man, and was promotly shaoved into the wall by the older man. The other boy tried to hit the man with his plastic sword, and the masked figure whirled around in anger to snap the toy in half. As the last boy tried to reason with the man and properly talk, the man punched him in the face and dumped his candy out, laughing and taking two big handfuls and shoving them in his pockets. Asami's face darkened and she stormed over to the other side of the road. Kotoko and Saki faintly smiled and Minami groaned. As the boys were crying and picking up their candy, she tapped the shoulder of the maked man, and he turned, about to punch her. She easily ducked all his weak punches, and then he tornado kicked him in the headm his neck cnapping to the side. She immidiately turned her attention to the boys. Minami ran over to the spot to check the body for a pulse.

"Are you OK?", she asked, and they nodded yes. She helped them pick up their fallen candy, with Mitsuki's assistance, and took a large handful out of bag and distributed it to each of the three boys with a smile on her face. T smiled when l saw the kindness she showed to others, with a good heart. She walked back with the others. We all walked on, waving goodbye to the other group.

We were walking to a nearby house later when we saw a tall figure  
standing at the end of the street. He walked closer, and even though  
his face was hidden in the shadows, l saw black tentacles on him.  
Alois looked close and his eyes widened.  
"Oh my god! CIEL! lT'S SLENDERMAN!" He grabbed my arm and ran  
away as the rest of the girls split up. We ran for our lives, then  
Alois jumped the fence to enter a backyard. l jumped after him and he  
caught me. We heard footsteps from the back door, and Alois  
immediately grabbed my wrist and dragged me under the playset. After  
the owner ofthe backyard stopped looking around, we both let out  
relieved sighs and l realized how close we were, blushing. Alois  
exited the space and l proceeded to do the same. l then did something  
that surprised even me. l laughed for the first time in years. Alois  
saw me and gave me a smile, and laughed, his melodic voice tinkling. l  
walked back with him to check on the girls. We saw them all calmly  
standing there. Kyoko was talking to Slenderman, then yelled,  
"TISK, TISK!" , and shoved a Cheez-It in his mouth. He  
looked at her, and began to walk away. The girls waved to him as he  
left.  
We all decided to go home after that, but then decided to  
count our candy. After all my counting, and trading, my 113 pieces of  
candy were safe in my bag as Alois and l walked home. Alois had poped  
a piece of candy in his mouth, and as we were outside my house, he  
quickly leaned in and pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. My eyes  
widened, and he quickly pulled away, and ran home. l walked inside my  
home and thought of only one thing.  
My first kiss tasted like pure chocolate and peppermint.

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME! I ADDED THE LAST SCENEIN JUST  
CUZ! BTW: THE CLOWN MASK WEIRDO THING IS REAL! All this happened to my  
little brother on Halloween.

So...Yea!

BYE BYE GUYS!


	7. Awkwardness, Stretching, and Forgiveness

A/N: HI GUYS! I FINALLY DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER REAL QUICK BECAUSE I FELT BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! HERE YA GO! *pulls ankle up into wraps* MY ANKLE HURTS LIKE A B*TCH!

I've also been having some love issues lately, and I've been hyperventilating nonstop. If anyone wants to hear about my "interesting" life, feel free to PM me!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Ciel's PoV

I dreaded going to school that chilly November morning. The events of last night kept rushing into my head and I quickly shook my head, as if to shake the thoughts away. I even despised looking outside my window. I went through my daily morning rituals and groaned mentally when I saw Alois waiting on my porch for me to walk to school with him. Not making a sound, I brushed past him and kept on walking. Alois gave me a melancholy look, and together, we set down the sidewalk. I looked at him and thought l saw a faint outline of grip marks on his slender neck, but they were hidden well by his purple bowtie. His head was tiled downwards and l mirrored his look.  
As we got to the front entrance of the school, we saw the girls conversing animatedly amongst themselves. They turned to us, then saw the looks on our faces. Saki's crimson eyes met mine, and she nodded once, agreeing silently not to bring up the topic. Mitsuki gave a cute, but confused look but she looked around at everyone else's expressions and got the hint. The mood was immediately brought down and we all quietly entered the building. Alois and I silently gathered our belongings from our lockers and shut them at the same time, walking to first period math. I ignored Mr. Aleister and calmly took my seat. Around halfway through the period, Alois passed me a small note that read 'I'm sorry' No words were exchanged throughout the remainder of the class.  
After science class with Lau and Ran Mao, I went to P.E and waited outside for the girls and Alois. Asami and Saki walked over to us, and they looked at each other once, then decided to switch the groups up so one of them would be with me and one with Alois. Asami skipped off towards Alois leaving me with the emotionless Saki. She looked at me and I stared on back. She gave me a look and we wordlessly began stretching. Her ruby eyes seemed to have much more emotion than she let show. I knew she was a good girl though, and that she really cared. I thought she was a good, but slightly dangerous friend to have. Saki stretched wordlessly and didn't seem to give a care about the close contact she was having with me, unlike Asami who was blushing for everything. No matter how "perverted" her mind seemed to be, she was actually quite innocent. I caught myself staring at Alois, but then my view was blocked by Saki.  
"Ciel, try and not tempt yourself. You or him don't want to hurt each other. Just ignore everything for now, ok?" I nodded and decided to take her advice. The stretches were finished, and the rest of the period was spent playing "handball", a new game I was tought. After that class, Saki and I had French. She went to keep Alois company and Kotoko did the same for me. Alois may have done something, but he was one of us, and we could never reject him. After the period ended, we all walked to lunch. It was all surprisingly quiet, and even Asami kept her eating to a normal pace. I watched as the day went by, and my thoughts returned to Alois.  
Alois Trancy was the picture of perfection

I tried to keep all the thoughts l had of Alois at bay, but failed. Alois Trancy was the picture of lust and sweet temptation. His lovely fair skin shined, and l could fall forever into his soft blue eyes. And l also loved his pale blonde hair, and how it fell into his eyes. Soon, it was time for me and Alois to walk home. lt was a silent and awkward walk opened his front door and let me in. After setting his things doown, he said, "Ciel, l'm tired of 's talk." l said, "Allright." He turned to me and sat on his knees. "Ciel, l'm really sorry. l should have thought about it, and not acted on impulse. l know l have feelings for you, that you may not have for me. But if you ever need time, l will wait for you!" l smiled at him, and set off to work on my school work. All that time, til l lay to rest, his words echoed in my mind " l will wait for you." But... how long would he have to wait?

A/N: I finally got this chapter up after a long and hard Tae Kwon Do practice.

YOU'R LUCKY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! JK...

OKIE, CYA SIRS AND CLAMS!


End file.
